


Dolce Amaro - Miss moments

by HataHaruHeart97



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drammatico, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romanticism, Sentimentale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HataHaruHeart97/pseuds/HataHaruHeart97
Summary: Momenti, attimi.Miss moments su alcune coppie, canon, della Casa di Carta.Coppie che adoro.Spero possa piacervi.(Tengo conto di tutta la serie fino ad ora doppiata, avviso)(Presente anche su Wattpad)Professore/LisbonaDenver/StoccolmaRio/TokyoPalermo/Berlino"Era successo.Si era innamorato.Questo… questo gli aveva fatto perdere tutta la sua razionalità.I sentimenti, diceva, non dovevano mai interferire col lavoro, soprattutto visto che tipo di lavoro svolgeva lui.Eppure… era successo." Dal primo capitolo (Rachel/Sergio)
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote/Tatiana, Denver | Daniel Ramos/Mónica Gaztambide, Professor | Sergio Marquina/Tokyo | Silene Oliveira, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Caos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era successo.  
>  Si era innamorato.  
>  Questo… questo gli aveva fatto perdere tutta la sua razionalità.  
>  I sentimenti, diceva, non dovevano mai interferire col lavoro, soprattutto visto che tipo di lavoro svolgeva lui.  
>  Eppure… era successo.  
> 

Lisbona x Professore

Era successo.  
Si era innamorato.  
Questo… questo gli aveva fatto perdere tutta la sua razionalità.  
I sentimenti, diceva, non dovevano mai interferire col lavoro, soprattutto visto che tipo di lavoro svolgeva lui.  
Eppure… era successo.  
E adesso… adesso doveva solo capire come sarebbe finita tutta questa storia.  
Su quella nave, con i ragazzi, si chiedeva ancora se lei lo avrebbe raggiunto.  
Se lei avrebbe seguito il suo puzzle.  
Era da sempre solo, un lupo solitario che non si era mai legato veramente a nessuna donna, a nessuna relazione, ma adesso…  
Guardò il cielo notturno e sospirò.  
Era una frana con i sentimenti.  
Persino un ragazzino avrebbe saputo gestire questo carico emotivo meglio di lui.

Lo aveva raggiunto.  
Era bellissima, esattamente come al solito.  
-Può usare il mio, se vuole.- Sorrise, da sotto il cappello e lei ricambiò il gesto.  
Non era mai stato così felice come in quel momento.  
Una vita passata ad analizzare, calcolare, programmare eventi, senza mai… rischiare veramente. Senza mai tentare di legarsi.  
Per un attimo pensò ad Andres, mentre si alzava e si avvicinava a Rachel per abbracciarla e baciarla.  
Sarebbe stato sicuramente fiero di suo fratello minore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, penso che Andres sarebbe stato fiero di Sergio e di questo "strappo alla regola" xD  
> Adoro questi due insieme, li adoro troppo. xD


	2. Al limite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio x Tokyo

Tokyo x Rio

Erano finiti insieme in preda alla passione e ai sentimenti.

Lui era stato travolto dall'uragano che era Tokyo.

Montagne russe, ecco cos'era.

Un continuo di montagne russe, di novità. Non si stancava mai con lei.

Il sesso... il sesso con lei era semplicemente fantastico. Sublime. Non poteva, non voleva, chiedere di meglio.

Adesso, su quell'isola tropicale, era felice, entusiasta all'idea di rimanere con lei ancora un po'.

Perché in fondo lo sapeva.... Prima o poi sarebbe finita. Qualcosa sarebbe accaduto e il loro paradiso sarebbe crollato.

Però, ancora, non sapeva come...

-Devo andarmene di qui.- Mentre glielo diceva realizzava.

Quella era la fine.

Provò a discuterci, ma era tutto inutile.

Lei non sarebbe rimasta.

Dio, quanto l'amava, ma dio... se era una montagna russa.

-Ho comprato due telefoni.- Li aveva presi al mercato nero.

Era sicuro della loro irrintracciabilità.

Sarebbero rimasti in contatto, pensò.

Lei non sarebbe sparita.

Sperò, ancora una volta, che Tokyo potesse rimanere nella sua vita ancora per un po'.

Ci sperò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apprezzo commenti e kudos. <3
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono/hanno messo i kudos. <3


	3. Famiglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denver e Monica
> 
> Era l’amore della sua vita.  
> Non gli interessava se aveva una sindrome, non era importante.  
> Aveva temuto che tale sindrome potesse farle del male, che lui potesse ferirla, ma non era così. Adesso ne era sicuro.  
> Guardò Chinchinati dormire e sorrise.  
> Non voleva altro.

Denver e Monica

Era l’amore della sua vita.  
Non gli interessava se aveva una sindrome, non era importante.  
Aveva temuto che tale sindrome potesse farle del male, che lui potesse ferirla, ma non era così. Adesso ne era sicuro.  
Guardò Chinchinati dormire e sorrise.  
Non voleva altro.  
Era felice e sapeva per certo che suo padre sarebbe stato entusiasta di lui.  
Adesso aveva una famiglia tutta sua, aveva qualcuno da proteggere e per cui lottare.  
Suo padre ne sarebbe stato entusiasta.  
Nessuno, nessuno, li avrebbe mai divisi.

Non gli parlava da giorni.  
E adesso… adesso erano lì lì, pronti per la rapina.  
Quella stupida rapina messa in atto per salvare Rio, per aiutare una squilibrata come Tokyo.  
Si maledisse.  
-Prendi l’arma.- Si limitò a dirgli, come se fosse un perfetto estraneo e non suo marito.  
Doveva chiarire.  
Maledizione…. Lui l’amava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accetto ben volentieri kudos e recensioni. <3


	4. Solitudine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo aveva saputo dai telegiornali.  
> Nonostante passasse le sue giornate in quella cappella quella vicenda, la Zecca di Spagna, l’aveva seguita sin nei minimi dettagli.  
> Andres era caduto.

Berlino e Palermo

Lo aveva saputo dai telegiornali.  
Nonostante passasse le sue giornate in quella cappella quella vicenda, la Zecca di Spagna, l’aveva seguita sin nei minimi dettagli.  
Andres era caduto.  
Caduto sotto gli spari della polizia.  
La sua musa, il suo Dio…  
Andres non c’era più.  
Aveva sempre, sempre sperato in suo ritorno, anche fugace, anche solo per un istante.  
Non si era mai arreso.  
Sapeva di non essere corrisposto, che Andres amava solo sé stesso e che mai, mai avrebbe ricambiato il suo amore, eppure… maledizione, ci sperava. Ma adesso… tutto era stato infranto.  
Andres era il suo amore, era tutto il suo mondo.  
Seduto, con ancora lo sguardo incredulo, fu lì che sentì un crack, fu solo un crack in mezzo al petto che lo paralizzò per un istante che parve un’eternità.  
Un rumore sordo, indescrivibile. Solo quello sentì.  
Il dolore di chi ormai aveva perso tutto e si sarebbe fatto logorato dall’odio più puro, dal dolore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine raccolta. :)
> 
> Lo so, qui, come nel canon, non è ricambiato, mentre le precedenti coppie sì. Purtroppo, aggiungerei io. Colpa di Andres. xD
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuta.

**Author's Note:**

> Apprezzo sia kudos che commenti. 😊


End file.
